Furballs, Love and Secrets
by KiwiKazza-Hale-Belikov
Summary: When Jen learns of Decebels plans, all Hell breaks lose. Based on the epilouge of Fate and Fury (GREY WOLVES series by Quinn Loftis). Jacque and Fane come to terms with what their relationship has become and how to fix it. Sally and Costin keep teasing the other. As the girls fight for their mates; their mates are fighting to regain themeselves after their time in the in-between.
1. Chapter 1

**Decebel**

"_Please forgive me" _I knew that as soon as my love knew what I had done, all hell would break loose. I had to do this for her, for our child, our daughter, but it hurt, it hurt so much...

**Jen**

I felt him as he pressed himself against me, his closeness warmed me and I snuggled in tightly. I was glad he was back, I hated to admit it, but he is my grounding, my earth my life and, no matter how hard it was to admit, stupid fur balls! I wish I didn't need my mate as much as I do, it hurts. Closing my eyes, I am a sleep instantly. Our minds connect as any walls are pulled down. That is when I see it. Decebel is with the great lunar, trading his life for our daughters. I jolt awake with a scream, I can feel the pain rip through me, it is unbearable.

"Jennifer, baby?" I hear Decebel ask concerned. I try to push him away but it's no use, he won't budge from the tight possessive grip he has around me.

"Don't touch me!" I screech, Dec lets go, I can feel the hurt in him, but his hurt doesn't match mine, I stare into his perfect eyes, not moving not saying anything, it is then I hear the footsteps thundering down the hallway. Jacque and Sally burst through the door, followed closely by those damn possessively stupid fur-balls. I feel the tears roll down my face, as Jacque and Sally run and hold me tight. Dec is steaming in the corner but I couldn't careless, the unfeeling flea ridden fur-ball.

"What happened, Hun?" Sally asks, and I shake in her embrace. I look over Dec, my mate, pffft. What mate does this, huh, what mate goes behind his females back and does something like this?

"He broke our bond" I cried harder, my body shuddering with each breath. I felt the room grew tense, as Decebel, Fane and Costin growled in response.

"You what!?" Jacque said seething; she got up and walked pointedly to my so called mate. Fane was right there after her.

"I...I...I won't let her carry our child for nine months, then have her taken from us." Decebel almost whimpered, I could sense but I knew he stayed strong bearing in mind, was an alpha and his Beta and the next alpha for the Romanian pack were in the room.

"So what? You thought, oh yeah, my life is less important to Jen then our daughters, so I'm going to petition the great lunar, so that she takes me instead?" Jacque replied her voice dripping with anger and sarcasm, by this point she was standing less than a foot from him. Fane was growling so much the room should have been shaking.

Decebel looked at me "I'm sorry, I couldn't stand to see you mourn, what I saw in the in-between that cannot be our- YOUR reality, I won't let it!" Decebel exclaimed. I stood up and growled at my dumb fur-ball of a mate.

"That my dear mate is where YOU are wrong! It's not my reality its supposed to be OUR reality, its OUR family that you are messing with!"

**Sally**

Taking a deep breath, I walk and join Jacque. When will these stupid males understand that we do need them, they are our everything.

_I know, Sally mine, I love you too _Costin's voice vibrated through our bond.

_I love you, Costin_ I sent back smiling. _But please I am going to do something, something to help my best friend, don't be angry. _I tried closing the bond before he saw what I was going to do, but of course it was no use. I heard my growl in response, sending the room into frenzy as he tried to stop me.

I put my hand on Decebel's heart and begin whispering. I knew this is what I needed to do, for my friend, for everyone, life was not something to play with. I began whispering the words that would turn the bond off, like a permanent wall that could not and would not break until Decebel saw the hurt he was going to inflict on my best friend.

"I will not tell you the severity of what you have done, for you can see it yourselves, playing with the fates, with love is NOT something to be meddled with." Decebel's growling increased and Costin wrapped his arms around me.

**Jen**

I couldn't feel him, _Dec? _I asked tentively through our bond. _DEC?! _I yelled this time, but there was nothing. "What did you do Sal?" I cried harder.

"I am teaching him a lesson, I'm sorry Jen" Sally said as she and Costin turned and walked out the door. I stared at my friend and whimpered, what did she mean? She was sorry, sorry for what? Jacque gave me a hug and slipped out of the room with Fane close behind. Exhaustion washed over me and I collapsed to the floor in fits of crying.

"Do you not know me?" I asked Decebel. He came over to me and hugged me tight.

"I am so sorry, I didn't know what else to do, I could not bare to see you upset."

"Smart one" I muttered. He cocked his head to the side and chuckled.

"There is my old smart mouthed mate" he smiled slightly. I tried to desperately to reach out to him, but with each failed attempt I felt myself grow weaker; until everything went black-

**Three days later**

I couldn't hear anything, but I could feel the softness and comfort that the fabric against me gave me, but I could not hear my mate. This is what brought me awake. I opened my eyes. I was not in our room, I was not anywhere familiar, I was also alone. I looked around taking in my surroundings. I was in a room, it was a nice room. The walls were bare except for a window, I stretched and got up, and maybe the view would give me an Idea where I was. As I approached the glass I knew that it was no hope, all I saw was my reflection and as I got closer I realised that this was a one way mirror and I was the one to be looked at, where am I? I felt my body shudder as the memories came flooding back- Decebel and his deceit.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Well this is chapter two, I'd just like to say that none of the characters are mine, they belong to the inspiring Quinn Loftis, who has created a truly believable and loveable world.**_

_**Please enjoy, favourite and follow. Thanks x**_

**Decebel **

I knew what I did would hurt her, but why could she see that in the long run it would be what was best for her- for us. The in-between had taught me one thing, every time our daughter dies or was taken from us, my heart broke for my love, my wife, my mate. The pain which was inflected on her was unbearable. I could not think of any other solution. The fates had made up their minds, my daughter was to be taken before she had even lived- a fate worse than that deemed for my love, to die at eighteen or to die at eighteen minutes, hours, days, months, that is not acceptable.

I close my eyes trying to contact my love once again. Nothing. What had that damned healer do-

"That you stupid fur ball, is to teach you a lesson." I looked up as Peri spoke.

"But..." I said and through the door Sally, followed by my Beta, Vasile, Fane and Jacque walked in the room. "What did you do?" I glared at the gypsy healer. Costin growled and I silenced him with a look.

"For a time you must see what heart ache and despair you will bring to her, you are to watch it, until it is deemed that you have learnt a lesson, oh stupid wolf. My best friend will suffer with your current chosen out come. For now, your bond is un-repairable, broken by an unselfish, selfish act. You need to learn that being a mate is a partnership, alpha, you are to be equals, where you trust each other and tell each other what you are thinking, because at this time you treat Jen as a possession, one where your current decision means you can leave her in the recycle bin and leave her to break down like a rag doll." Sally spoke, wiser then her years and in such away where it was as if she wasn't really speaking to me at all, it was like it was somebody else. I paled at the prospect of not seeing or hearing my Jennifer, out loud or in my head. I needed the connection. My wolf was unsettled without it and earned for it.

"so that you learn your lesson, you will spend all day in this room, looking through this, where you can watch as Jennifer grows bigger with your child, but each day a step away from you and the betrayal you cause on her heart, you hurt my daughter Decebel, whether you are my Beta now or not, she has become a daughter to me, Jen is our family, to all of us, you need to understand that choices have repercussions no matter how noble they seem at the time." Vasile sighed. I growled at the powerful alpha, my friend.

"I don't understand how you could hurt her, so badly, so much. You males don't understand, do you? We females are not made of china or glass, we are not fragile, yes we need you admitting it is what makes us strong. But I am sick of you all treating us this way! It is painful to us all!" Jacque cried as she stormed out of the room quickly followed by Fane. I stared in disbelief, they were all right, the girls, I had hurt my Jennifer, how was I going to make it up to her? I heard the others leave and so I walked over to the mirror, and to my horror I saw Jen on the other side, curled up in a ball, rocking.

_Baby I'm here! _I screamed mentally and physically.

**Jacque**

I didn't know why, but I was fuming. Why couldn't they see how much they hurt us? I've had a wall up from Fane for days now. He is keeping something from me, I can feel it; but I just don't know how to deal with it. All shit has hit the fan with Decebel and Jen, I mean she is pregnant and because those lousy fates want to take her baby, he has given himself up instead. Why don't these damn males think about what they are doing? I want to trust Fane but I fear he is going to leave me, and right now I fear if he does this, I will be alone. To sum it all up, I feel as if my best friend and I are in the same situation in every which way I just don't know for sure... yet.

**Sally**

I cried into Costin so hard I felt his shirt become drenched with my snot and tears. He just held me whispering in Romanian and English. Telling me that he loved me. I can't understand how everything has to turned to hell in a matter of days. I mean we have this whole bloody thing with the man who had turned up at the end of the battle with Desdemona and now her two best friends and their mates were tearing each other apart; Fane is no longer the kind, sweet caring man he was when I meet him in Texas, he is keeping a secret and its tearing Jacque down from the inside I know she has her wall up, but he is hurting her, and I can sense there is more to it, but she will not talk about it. Then there is Jen; I just don't understand how Decebel could do what he did, but not see the repercussions of his actions.

_But love, maybe he considered this, but decided this was the best choice, _Costin's voice whispered through my mind.

"That maybe so" I sobbed, "but why doesn't he see what he is doing to her, why doesn't Fane see what he's doing to Jacque" I took a breath. "Why don't you men understand we complete you? Please say you will share everything with me, I will never shut you out, but I couldn't, no I can't bare it if you did this to me. My friends are hurting and it's all because of that bitch- I mean witch called havoc and I have no Idea how to help." New tears and sobs formed as I cried harder into my mate. I felt his body vibrate has he growled angrily, deep from within his soul. _I love you Costin, _I whispered through our bond.

**Fane**

"JACQUELYN" I yelled, she was right in front of me, but she wouldn't answer our bond, I felt the concrete unmoving wall, why want she talking to me, I need her, my love, my life, I need her. She didn't as much flinch as I yelled for her.

**That it for chapter 2, If you like, let me know I will keep writing, so please favourite and follow x**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: quick note the characters are not mine they are the wonderful Quinn Loftis'! Please favourite and review, let me know what you want **____** x ENJOY**_

**Jen **

I didn't know how long I cried, I knew that days passed; Jacque and Sally visited but they weren't the ones I wanted. I hated to admit how much I needed him, but why didn't he visit me? Was this it? Did he not love or care about me anymore? I knew this was pathetic to be crying every minute over a stupid boy. But I loved him.

"Jen, sweetie you need to eat" I heard Sally say. She was right of course; but the thought of food made me think of Dec, I don't know why but it did and then I would retch.

"Jen, I need you." Jacque whispered, my head flicked up, she was crying silently. I looked at her and I saw the pain I felt reflected in my best friend.

"Jacque?" I said attempting to get up, my muscles were another story, they were cramped from sitting for so long. She walked over to me. I heard another low growl shake the house. I didn't know where it was coming from, but it felt awfully close, only this time it was not the usual growl. This was more like a snarl. "Jacque, tell me what's wrong." I said, I couldn't think of any sarcastic comments to make, to ease the tension in the room. She cried into my shoulder harder, her body shuddering. "What have the stupid fur-balls done this time?" I asked, feeling my own tears fall freshly down my cheek. I looked closely at my friend and saw her eyes were puffy and red. Sally dropped the food and walked over to us. Jacque tried to calm down; I felt her deep breaths against my body.

"He. Doesn't. Love. Me" was all she said, each breath brought new realisation and hurt.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Ever since they came back from that horrible place and. And we saw what they saw, he hasn't been the same. He isn't my Fane anymore, he is cold. He is more like Decebel then ever." She cried harder and at the mention of my mate's name, I broke down in fresh tears. Fresh snarls shook the mansion harder. They were closer than ever, like they were right outside the door.

**Decebel **

I watched as my love cried with her friends. Jacque was upset with Fane as well. I wanted to scream and shout, but I couldn't so I growled. Were us males so unkind to our mates really? It had been two weeks since this whole thing had started. Jacque, Fane and the rest of the Romanian pack had gone home. But Jacque was here, so I knew Fane would be somewhere. I whipped out my cell phone and texted him _Come to me brother_ I knew he would come so I didn't wait for his reply, but as I looked at my phone I noticed that there were pictures of my love all over it, us after our bonding ceremony, the first time I saw her, her markings that were for me, and me alone, how could I have been so stupid. I snarled once again when I looked up to see the girls crying so hard their bodies were shuddering from the lack of breaths they were taking. The next moment Fane walked into the room. I could see what his mate meant by cold. He was becoming me and I knew this wasn't him.

**Fane **

"What?" I said probably too harshly, he gave me a look and I bared my neck in submission.

"What have you done to your mate?" Decebel asked simply. I looked at him, and cocked my head. He pointed to the one way mirror that he had turned back to look through. My mate was with her friends crying, crying so hard her body was shaking. I looked back at my pack brother and he raised his eyebrow to say "so what did you do?" I continued to watch and I heard the words I feared would come to her lips.

"But Jen, how can I stay if he doesn't want me? He hasn't slept in our bed for days, he doesn't hold me the way he used to, and he barely calls my lunar, it's always Jacquelyn or mate; there is no love in his voice any more. How can I have a baby with someone who doesn't love me?" My lunar cried, had I really been that harsh? Was this why she had a wall up? Her friends gasped at her revelation. I growled, my mate was pregnant?

"Well shit has defiantly made its way up paddle creek." Jen muttered. I closed my eyes and breathed.

"Fane, don't do what I have done. You need to let her in and let go of what happened in the in-between, your mate loves you. Both of our mates love us and we are acting like we are still the only ones we have to think about, we need to remember our mates, they complete us." Decebel said; I nodded in submission. I looked back through the glass to watch the healer have her hand on my lunar.

"I'm sorry Jacque" she said only moments later. "You are defiantly pregnant." The gypsy healer said saddened to my mate, my lunar.

"I have to leave, I can't stay with someone who doesn't love me and who doesn't want us-" that was the last I heard of my mate whimper before I crashed out the door into the room across from it, where my mate was crying.

"Lunar?" I asked. She looked at me and cried harder, suddenly the wall she had kept up for days came crashing down and I saw all her fears and worries. I saw the hurt I had caused. I was no longer the man she married, the one she mated to. I knelt down and pulled her into my arms. And she cried, her friends moved to the side and I picked my lunar up and took her to the room Costin had given us. My mind was overwhelmed at all that kept crashing through our bond.

"I'm sorry-" she started to say. But I cut her off.

"No I am, my love. I didn't realise how much I was hurting you, I didn't realise my actions were causing you to doubt me, doubt my love for you. But you need to tell me when I'm being a butt head. I knew something was up when you built the wall in our bond, but I didn't realise how bad and for that I am truly sorry." I said, my head hanging in shame. She looked up at me.

"You love me?" she asked desperately.

"Of course, you mean everything to me." I said in response, holding her tighter.

"I'm pregnant" she said and I nodded.

"I know," I smiled.

"Please come back to me, my love. I know the in-between changed you, but I need you to be your old self, I can't do this alone." She cried holding me tighter. I had been a stupid fur-ball as Jen would put it.

"I will try, I have been trying, I just worry that someone or something will take you from me and I won't be able to stop it." I sighed deeply and she kissed me. "Now can I take you to Cynthia so she can make sure you and our pup are okay?" I asked quietly. Cynthia had been living at the Serbian pack mansion keeping an eye on Jen. She nodded.

_I love you Fane Lupei, _she whispered through our bond.

_I love you too Mrs Lupei. _I replied smiling. Our relationship needed work, I had been a major butt head and I needed to change.

_**Well that is chapter three, hope you liked it. Please review, favourite and follow. I will write another chapter later **____** maybe if you like it. X**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4, wow so I've written like 4 chapters in one day **____** I Hope you guys are enjoying the story, please either way leave a review and favourite and follow xx **_

_**The characters are Quinn Loftis' not mine, enjoy the next chapter of the story.**_

**...**

**One month later **

**Jacque **

I stood in stunned silence. The last month has gone by so quickly, new of my pregnancy spread like rapid fire through the pack. Alina was so excited though she jokingly replied "I'm too young to be a grandmother." Fane has slowly started to be his old self. He has been spending his day with Costin, Decebel, Vasile, Adam and Gavril, they have a sort of male bonding talking session, it's really kind of cute. Apparently though it is helping all the males who went through that hell hole of the in-between, I have noticed in my father-in law that he is slowly becoming more trusting again like he once was.

_Lunar, you ok my sweet? _Fanes voice rang through my ears. I smiled; we were telling each other everything.

_I'm fine, just thinking about everything. How are you, is Decebel okay? _I sent through our bond. It has been almost seven weeks since Sally put the wall on their bond. His wolf doesn't like it and Jen, Jen has became a shadow of my best friend, she only moves from the bed to use the toilet or to have the daily shower that sally requests. She looks to be about four months along and her bump is about the size of a large baseball. But she looks like a skeleton. We are not allowed to visit her anymore, it is too hard for her and for sally and I to see our once strong best friend become what she is now. I'm surprised Decebel hasn't figured it out yet; that all the males in his species are completely stupid when it comes to their mates, that we need them no matter how much we want to deny it we do.

_My sweet! _Fane said slightly annoyed but I could hear the smile in his voice.

_You know it's true. _I replied, _you never answered my question Mr Lupei. _I smiled; we are defiantly back to where we were before that bitch forced herself upon our lives. We were wiser and stronger but-

_It's not good my love, Decebel knows he was selfish, but in his defence he told me about what he saw, and how Jen would take it, if their daughter was taken from them because of the stupid ass fates. I understand him, if it was me or our child I would tell them to take me, if there was no other choice, but I would fight first, I would fight for us, and Decebel has realised that he should have done that not, just launch himself at the Great Lunar, we are trying to work out how to fix it, but baby; I don't want you to come here, I know you want to see Jen, but right now, she isn't- _I looked through his eyes and saw my best friend, she didn't look like her, her usual blonde hair was dull and flat, her normal tan skin is pale. I felt the tears and broke down in pain at the sight of my best friend. I was brought back to reality when, I felt someone's arms around my shoulders.

"Jacque?" Sally asked cautiously, she looked at me with concern

"Jen, she, she just looks, No it's not her at all!" I sniffled. "Why can't he see what he has done to her and fix it!" I screamed.

**Decebel **

I breathed deeply. I looked at the other males in the room. I knew that when I made my decision and petitioned the great lunar I was taking a chance bit I didn't realise how much it would affect everyone, especially my love, my smart mouthed Jennifer, who had become silent, I know she cries, but the cries are silent as is everything else. I can't stand the silence it's unbearable, it has been almost two freaking months and I can't take it anymore.

_Oh Great Lunar, please help me, I was selfish when I came to you last, I didn't realise the pain that I would inflict on my mate. I am so sorry. I love her, I thought what I was doing was out of love, but it was out of fear, fear of the unknown. Fear of not wanting to hurt her, please Greta lunar help me, hemp me save my love, and my child. _I cried silently in my head. I w as blinded by a bright light which flooded the room, blinking a couple of times I realised the great Lunar heard me.

"Decebel, Alpha of the Serbian pack, mate of Jennifer, you petitioned me to trade your life for that of your daughters, who has not even entered the world. Now after almost two months, you petition me again, why?" the Great Lunar's voice rang through the room

"I think in my fear I made a decision without thinking about my mate, without thinking of the repercussions of my choice. My family has shown that my decision was rash; I need to fight for my family's survival, rather than cowering in the corner with my tail between my legs. I can see now, I can't stand to watch her shrink from the girl I fell in love with, I can't watch to anymore, its breaking me, I realise now that my mate needs me as much as I need her, but I know that we also need our daughter, I don't think either of us can survive if she is taken from us, please help." I hung my head in disgust.

"Decebel, your decision to swap your life for your daughters', has proven to me, why you and all my wolves are my favourite of beings, you put those you love ahead of yourselves and for this, both you and your daughter will keep your lives. I will deal with those blasted fates, for hurting my children so much." She said smiling at me.

"Thank you," I said in a whisper, she nodded and just like she had appeared she was gone. It took us all to realise the reality of what had just happened. Moments later as I tried to connect with my love, I realised that damn gypsy healer had created that damn wall. She then walked in, clapping.

**That's chapter 4. Wow, I wonder what will happen next... I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, please review, follow and favourite xx**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: I hope you guys are enjoying the story. Please review, favourite and follow xx**_

_**ALL the characters are Quinn Loftis' enjoy x**_

**Sally **

I walked into the room clapping, Costin had shown me everything that went on with Decebel and the great lunar, he had learnt his lesson. It was time for my best friend to get better.

"I'm proud Decebel" I say, he growls in response and Costin jumps to my defence. _Its okay sweetie he won't hurt me._ I say to my mate through our bond. "It is time for you to go and beg for reprieve. I'm surprised by the length of time it took you, I though surely a week maybe two, but seven, it took you seven weeks to realise that Jen, needs you?" I say almost angrily, I know that's not really fair but, he deserves it.

_Careful mina. _Costin's voice floats through my head. I look over at my husband and smile. Placing my hand once again over Decebel's heart and I murmur the spell that will bring down the wall I created and instantly the connection is golden again. "Go to her Dec" I say simply, and he crashes through the door. "Alright men, there is nothing to see here, give them same damn privacy." I say, grabbing Costin by his shirt, when no one gets up to leave.

_But... but? _He says. I raise my eyebrows, the way Jen use to.

_I've got other plans for you wolfie. _I think.

**Jen**

I feel the arms I love so much, envelope me in embrace, holding me tight. The arms I have earned for, the smell of my Stupid fur-ball.

_I'm sorry. _His voice rings through my head, oh how much I have missed that voice, how much I missed him, surely if he dies I will die, the fates will get their wish, I can't stand this pain again.

_Jennifer, don't think that way! I'm not going to die, neither is our daughter, we will live and you better get used to the idea of having me around. _His voice sounds once again through my head, my possessive husband is back. Instantly I am angered by what he has put me through.

"How could you? How could you petition your life away, I told you I NEED YOU! What about that do you NOT understand? Dec? You are my everything, I don't understand how you can do what you are doing and realise how I feel! You broke me, I am now broken, I know you think what you were doing was what we needed, but you should have included me! We should have fought it together. But no, no you had to be all I'm alpha and my mate and her feelings don't matter to me." I cried louder and harder then I had in hours, days, weeks, months. He held on to me tighter.

"I'm sorry, my love. I didn't realise, I didn't think." He sighed, his voice cracking with grief.

"How could you do that to me, how can I trust you?" she shook with emotion. My world was crumbling. My husband thought it acceptable to sacrifice himself.

"I need to go home." I said simply. Decebel cocked his head, questioningly. "I need to see my parents. I can't stay here anymore." I reply in response. I was broken, not even nineteen and I was married, and pregnant to a guy though I was deeply in love with him, I had only known him a year.

"Ok, my love. But I suggest you look in a mirror first." I look at him and then I look through his eyes and see myself. Apart from my round abdomen I was nothing more than skin and bones. I then realised how hungry I was. I was an angry pregnant alpha female and what I wanted I was going to get.

"Get me my friends" I whisper, he cocks his head once again. _what about food? _He asks.

_You can get that, while you get my friends. _I say, but as he gets up, I am weakened by the overwhelming sense of being alone. _No, wait, Dec don't leave, I can't bare it if you leave me again._ I feel the wetness of my tears roll down my face once again.

"Thank you" he says. _I know you wanted me to get you what you desperately need and want, but right now I need you, I need to show you how sorry I am. _He whispers through my mind as he walks over to me. "I'm sorry." He whispers.

"No, I am." I say clinging to him, I was happy he was back, I knew we had a long road ahead of us, recovery, trust building and each other, but right now I resolved to loving my crazy possessive Dec. 


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6: here it is at last! Please review, favourite and follow xx**_

_**ALL the characters are Quinn Loftis' enjoy x**_

**Jen **

After awhile of snuggling on the bed together, I fell asleep and for the first time in weeks I fell asleep and had the most amazing sleep. I woke to being in my bed. The one I've missed for so long, but not only that I woke to being in Decebel's arms.

**1 month later**

I'm finally looking normal again, well apart for my stomach, but well that's to be expected at five months. Jacque has a small but defined bump now too. Today we are going back to Texas. It's time my parents meet Decebel and I tell them that we are married. Sally is going to tell her parents that her and Costin are married, he told her mother that they were that's how she got the necklace, she didn't know that they were already married and well Jacque and fane are going to visit her dad. We will be gone for six weeks. Both Decebel and Costin are worried, firstly because they are meeting our parents but secondly because of their roles in the pack, Vasile's is going to be left in charge. And the pack has been warned that if there is any stupidness then they will have a lot to answer for.

_Jen, baby are you ready, we are heading to the airstrip in five minutes_. Decebel's voice rang through my ears.  
_Coming_. I replied and I grabbed my bag and our passports and headed downstairs. I was wearing a loose maxi dress that almost completely concealed my baby bump, I couldn't do much about the bigger boobs I had now. I mean I was curvy before I was pregnant, now. Well now they are huge. I got to the bottom of the stairs and found my friends and my mate talking. Everything was finally getting back to normal after the problems of the last few months. The boys packed the hummer and we clambered in.

Finally after an hour we got to the airstrip. The three of us got on the plane and once again the boys loaded up. We were on Jacque and Fanes plane, a present from his parents when she discovered she was pregnant. Jacque had designed it so we could all sit round a table and play cards or just sit and talk. I was really cool though, when we wanted sleep the table flattened and disappeared below and the three sets of couches folded out into beds. I was great.

The guys soon joined us and we decided to play truth or dare, my favourite, well apart from strip poker, but I don't suppose Decebel would be very impressed with that right now.

_'No baby I wouldn't'_ his voice went through my head; I looked up at him and winked. He smirked.

"So whose first?" I asked and everyone looked slightly embarrassed, "fine, I'll go first"

"Sally truth or dare?" I asked. She thought a minute.

"Truth." She whispered

"Do you know what Jacque is having?" I asked kindly. She went bright red, then nodded.

"Yes, I do" she whispered even quieter. I looked to both Jacque and fane, fane looked humorous, but Jacque looked enraged.

"You told me you didn't!" She screeched. Costin growled in response.

"Well..." She trailed off, i decided to rescue her.

"Sally your go-" I said but Jacque cut me off.

"No! I want to finish this!" She said on the verge of tears, fane leaned over and comforted her, you could tell they were having a silent discussion. She looked hurt, and then looked at Sally "I'm sorry Sal." She whispered before leaning against Fane.

"It's okay, now back to game." Sally said, "Fane, truth or dare?" She asked. He looked thoughtful

"Dare." He said smirking, knowing full well that Sally's dares were always nice.

She shrugged. "I want you to sing to Jacque." She said smiling. Fane just shrugged and began singing Bruno mars, just the way you are.

_Ohhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhhhhh_

_Oh,her eyes, her eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shinin'  
Her hair, her hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday  
Yeahh_

He got on his knees in front of her grabbing her face in his hands.__

I know, I know  
When I compliment her she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so  
Sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me "Do I look okay? "  
I say  


He stays on his knees, only now he was caressing her face, it was so sweet__

When I see your face (face face...)  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)  
And when you smile (smile smile...)  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)  
Yeah  


He sung, looking directly in her eyes, a slight smile on his face. You could tell he was in love.__

Her lips, her lips  
I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh, her laugh  
She hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday

Oh you know, you know, you know  
I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking if you look okay  
You know I'll say

When I see your face (face face...)  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)  
And when you smile (smile smile...)  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)

The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

Yeah_" _he said whispering the last chorus. _  
_

Jacque was almost in tears and kissed him briefly on the lips, her cheeks were flushed from embarrassment.

"Jacque, my Luna, truth or dare?" He asked her, still filled with the sparkle of love in his eyes, the way a mate looked at his mate.

"Truth." She says excitedly.

" What do you think about your moms relationship with Cypher?" He asked, It took her a moment to reply.

"As long as she is happy, then I don't have a problem with it." She said smirking. He smiled at her and nodded. She then turned to face Sally. "Sally, you don't get a choice I want the truth. What is the sex of my baby?" Jacque asked and you could see Sally intake breath.

"You are having a... son" she whispered. Jacque turned to look at fane with a huge smile on both of their faces.

"Your son, better not come, ANYWHERE near my daughter." My mate growled, breaking their happiness.

"You can't do anything about it, if its fate!" Jacque said laughing.

The game continued, until we had completely embarrassed all the males, after that though they claimed us pregnant chicks had to go to sleep and so we converted the cabin into a bedroom and all clambered into bed. Today was a good day, my best friends discovered she is having a son and I am off to see my parents, who I haven't seen in almost eight months. I wonder what they will say when we get there.

**Hey so I realise this probably wasn't the greatest, it's been a while. Hope you enjoyed a bit of humour.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7: here it is at last! Please review, favourite and follow xx**_

_**ALL the characters are Quinn Loftis' enjoy x**_

**Sally **

I feel my breathing increase as the plane touches down. We Land at Houston international airport. But I can feel myself beginning to feel claustrophobic, a feeling i have never had before. I mean I am excited to see my parents. But I mean what are they going to say when I tell them I'm married. Yeah Costin told my mom we were getting married; he just never said when. Then there is Jens parents, what are they going to say about her, Decebel and their daughter, which she is five months pregnant with.

_Sally mine, are you ok? _Costin's voice goes through my head as he caresses me. I nod, but he becomes guarded; I can't keep anything from him. _No you can sally mine, what is the matter? Your heart has accelerated. _I turn around and look at my mate, my husband.

_What are my parents going to say? I'm eighteen and married. They aren't apart of this world, they won't understand. _I cry in my head. Costin holds me close and covers me in kisses.

_It will be fine my love. _

I look over at Jen and Decebel; I can tell she is having the same mental debate as me. We smile tentively at me.

"C'mon guys. Look I know what you are thinking, but if you a real worried, you could always just not tell them, you're married, mated, in love. But honestly your parents obviously trust you; they let you come to Romania for shits sakes. Sure they probably won't be prepared when you tell them you are married or when Jen tells her parents she's pregnant. But we are here now and I'll be damned if we spend a minute longer on this plane while you converse mentally." Jacque said with a huff. I nod in agreement, now or never.

Jacque and Fane leave the plane and we follow them out, out into the summer heat of Texas. It is good to be home. We get a car to Jacques old home; her mom hasn't sold it and said we could use it if need be. We go inside and individually take showers and clean ourselves up. First up; Jens parents.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Jens Parents~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Jen**

We get out of the car, and I can feel my heart accelerate. My daughter kicks and I want to double over in pain, Decebel is at my side immediately _you okay my love? _He asks and I nod. _Are you ready for this? _I ask in return, he pauses for a second then nods. He grabs my hand and we got to knock on the door to my old home.

We wait a few minutes. Only Jacque and Fane are coming in; I wanted Sally too, but she insisted that three overly protective male fur balls in the room would be too much especially if my father takes the news badly. We decided that Fane and Jacque were the best option as Fane is just as dominant as my Dec, so he should be able to calm him down if need be.

"Jen?" my mother screams when she opens the door. I let go of Dec's hand and hug my mother, momentarily forgetting my swollen stomach. Unfortuantely my mother mom notices the thing between me and her.

"Jennifer Adams, what have you done?" she screeches and Dec growls.

_Calm down fur ball, it is just my mother, she won't hurt me. _He proceeds to wrap his arms around me and I signal to my mother to let us inside and we go to the lounge.

"Well mom, there are a couple of things I need to tell you." I say, no time for my normal smart ass remarks.

"Yes, I do believe you do." She says with underlying anger.

"Well firstly, this is my husband Decebel Anghelesco." The look of absolute horror on my mother's face is amusing. She begins to eye Dec up and down, it's slightly disturbing. I decide then and there to drop the second bomb shell. "I am also five months pregnant." I say smirking. This converts her face into anger.

"JENNIFER ADAMS, YOU ARE IN DEEP TROUBLE!" my mother screams, before she comes over and slaps me across the face. I don't see her do it I just feel the pain radiating through my skull and my cheek get hot. Dec growls in response. Causing my mother, to stare at him with a murderous glare. I decide it's time for the smart arse Jen to come out.

"Firstly MOTHER, I am eighteen; I will do whatever the hell I want. Secondly it's Jennifer Anghelesco NOT Adams. Thirdly don't you ever touch me again! And finally I came back to see you because I missed you and to tell you, I thought that being my mother and all you would be happy for me, but I guess not. Don't bother, I won't annoy you anymore, you won't ever see your granddaughter either. Forget about me, because as of now I've forgotten about you!" I scream. I stand up and leave, slamming the front door behind me. I run into Sally's embrace and cry, moments later Dec envelopes me in his arms and we stand there, me soaking his shirt with my tears. Jacque and fane join us and no one says a thing.

Minutes later we decide that Dec and I will go back to Jacques and the four of them will go to Sally's. I can't believe my mum was such a bitch. You would think a mother would want to be happy for their daughter but no, not my mom.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sally's Parents~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Sally**

After Jens mothers reaction. I am worried about what my own parents are going to say. At least my parents knew I was getting engaged. We drive in silence; we dropped a crying Jen and Decebel off and are on the way to see my mom and dad. I hope my parents are more accepting of my relationship status then Jen's. I feel so sorry for my friend; she has never felt accepted by her parents.

We reach my parents house. Everyone gets out and Costin wraps his arm round my shoulders, comforting my instantly. We reach the door and I knock haphazardly. We stand in silence as there is no answer. Three minutes and twenty- two seconds later the door is opened by my mother.

"Sally! Jacque!" my mother says happily, grabbing me and then Jacque into hugs. "And you must Costin, it is nice to finally put a face to the name, to the man who stole my daughters heart. Fane nice to see you again. but where is Jen?" she says happily, but then confused. I smile at my mom and I ask if we can come inside, she says of course and we follow her in.

"I have something to tell you and dad, is he home?" I ask, I don't want to delay it. She nods and yells for my father. He appears moments later and grabs me in his embrace; I've missed my parents so much, I don't know what I'll do if they reject me the same way Jen was.

"So sweetie what is it." My father asks smiling.

"Well you know how Costin spoke to you a while ago and you gave him the necklace?" I ask softly.

"Of course, he asked if I would mind giving him the necklace, my mother gave me, who was given it by her mother and so on, anyway yes." My mother says lost in thought.

"Do you remember why?" I ask, taking the softer approach.

"Yes... he said it was because you were going to get married." My mother replies, it is then that realisation crosses her face. "You... you're not married are you?" she asks in disbelief.

"Yes we are, no I'm not pregnant. I know you guys think this was really fast, but in this world sometimes fast isn't fast enough." My parents remain speechless.

"Mom, do you have any idea what this necklace symbolises?" I ask softly, I wait for her response.

"I was told it was because we have gypsy healer blood in us, but it has been dormant for fifty years or more." She whispers.

"Well the reason the necklace was so important is because well the gypsy healer blood isn't dormant anymore. I am a gypsy healer and I am the official healer for the Serbian pack, also the pack where my husband is beta." I say quietly. _Careful Sally mine _the annoying voice in my head warns.

"Pack?" my father questions.

"Have you ever heard of werewolves?" I ask quietly and mother nods.

"My grandmother used to tell me stories, she claimed it was our ancestry, I figured they were fairy tales." My mother whispers.

"Mr and Mrs Morgan, I assure you they were not fairy tales, you see Jacque, Fane and I are all werewolves, luckily for me, your talented daughter is my mate. That means that she was destined for me, and me her. Even if she wasn't my mate and I wasn't drawn to her the way I am, I would still be deeply in love with your daughter. She is amazing in every which way and I know that she wants you to accept this part of her." Costin says beautifully, I feel the tears develop in my eyes, not of sadness but happiness.

My parents look at each other momentarily.

"Welcome to the family Costin." My father says standing up and reaching to shake my husband, my mates hand. My mother says the same, but grabs him into a hug.

I feel so guilty for Jen.

**Hmmmm I'm not so sure about this maybe a little OOC? Anyway let me know! Review, please it will only take a minute. **

**Xx have a good day/ night **


End file.
